eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4807/4808 (20 February 2014)
Armed with a megaphone from the Community Centre, Linda’s excited to be leading the market protest and assigns everyone roles. Meanwhile, at the Beales’, Denise and Lucy make signs for the protest and Ian and Denise disagree about poll tax. Denise reveals to Peter and Lucy that Ian’s planning to use his compensation money to buy Janine’s share of the restaurant. After returning a laptop she borrowed from Peter, Jane takes Bobby to lunch. Looking at the browsing history, Ian discovers Jane’s been researching school admissions in Cardiff. Ian makes excuses not to join the march but persuades the locals it would be more effective to protest in the market rather than marching to the council offices. At the restaurant, Ian’s conscience is pricked by the picture of Pete Beale on the fruit stall. Ian returns to the market to find Aleks arguing with Peter and confiscating flyers in an attempt to end the protest. Declaring that it’s a common law right to peacefully protest, Ian sits down in the middle of the street. Jane, Lucy and Peter join him followed by Denise and the other locals. The protesters cheer when Tamwar throws his clipboard to the ground and joins them. The police arrive and Aleks points out Ian. After Linda phones the media, a BBC reporter and a camera man arrive. Ignoring a police officer, Ian jumps onto the truck and makes a rousing speech to the protesters about the market. The officer wrestles Ian off the truck then threatens to arrest him when he starts talking to the reporter. Linda’s annoyed that Ian’s taken over ‘her’ protest. The Beales celebrate Ian’s success. Catching a minute alone with Ian, Jane tells him he did great - she’s not taking Bobby anywhere. The Carters and other locals gather in the Vic to watch the news report about the protest; Linda’s fuming that Ian’s been asked to be community representative. The Beales are also watching and cheer when the report states an emergency meeting has been called to discuss the market’s future. Aunt Babe tells Shirley she has a plan. Later that evening, Linda’s suspicious when Shirley announces Aunt Babe’s staying for dinner. Over curry, Aunt Babe puts forward her business proposal - that they should grow and sell marijuana, admitting she was doing it when Tina and Mick were younger. Shirley thinks they should decide as a family and Linda’s aghast when Mick puts it to the vote. Only Shirley and Tina vote in favour. Talking to Aunt Babe, Shirley realises Stan told her about the money he gave them. Aunt Babe admits Dean’s been staying with Stan. Shirley hammers on Stan’s door and demands to know where Dean is. Stan claims he packed up and left this morning leaving no address. Stan says if Shirley asks nicely he’ll phone Dean. Shirley tells him to drop dead. Once Shirley and Tina have left, Stan turns to a shadowy figure… In the Vic, Masood shares his woes with Jane and in turn she admits she and Iain split up four weeks ago because he wanted kids. Masood and Jane admit they’ve missed spending time together. As she goes, Masood asks what Cardiff has that Walford hasn’t. Ian returns home and tells the family the council are reconsidering. Denise insists on opening the champagne and is making a toast when Jane breaks in – is there a glass going spare? Ian accepts Jane’s offer to invest in the restaurant without even talking money and throws his arms round her, over the moon. Peter and Lucy are thrilled –Denise less so. Realising how upset Kat is about Stacey, Alfie suggests they go and find her. Luke’s not happy to find Kat on the doorstep; Alfie claims ‘Jenny’s’ adopted and they’re her parents. Luke reveals Jenny and Lily have disappeared and he’s reported them missing to the police. As Luke, Alfie and Kat drive off, Stacey and Lily sneak back into the flat to pack. Stacey’s plan’s thwarted when Luke, Kat and Alfie return– they tricked her. Luke demands to know who Stacey, Kat and Alfie are. Stacey admits Kat and Alfie are her family - she’s Stacey Branning and is wanted by the police because they think she stabbed someone. She insists she loves him but he tells her to get her stuff and get out. In the hallway, Stacey yells at Kat before admitting she’s scared. Kat comforts her and tells a shocked Alfie they’re taking Stacey and Lily home with them. Once Stacey’s asleep, Alfie asks Kat what happens now - they’re harbouring a criminal. He’s scathing when Kat replies that they wouldn’t be - if Janine dropped the charges. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes